narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hakuto
was a genin-level kunoichi of Sunagakure and the head of the Hōki Family. After an elaborate act was performed, Hakuto moved to Konohagakure with Shigezane to live with the Nara clan. Background Hakuto was raised by other members of her family, including her elder sister and bodyguard Shijima, due to her parents passing away in the war. Eventually, she began a romantic relationship with Shigezane. At some point, Suna Council member Tōjūrō came to Hakuto with a plan to have her wed Fifth Kazekage, Gaara against her will. Though the family was pleased, Hakuto and Shijima conspired to stage an elaborate kidnapping so she could runaway with Shigezane not knowing they were falling for Tōjūrō's elaborate plan. Personality Due to never leaving her family's compound, Hakuto is very interested in the outside world and how living organisms, like cacti, bloom and function. She was disciplined to not panic in dangerous situations. Appearance Hakuto has inky black hair that comes down to her shoulders, a slender body figure and fair clear skin, under which it is possible to see faint outlines of muscle from shinobi training. She wears a simple, but high quality material, kimono, with a few gems woven between the threads. Gaara noted her to be as light as a feather. Abilities Hakuto is capable of using Wind Release to assist her in medical treatment, like cooling down burns. She can use Mystical Palm Technique to heal an injured person's cells. Despite that, however, Hakuto is still highly inexperienced. Blank Period Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage Hakuto met Gaara in an arranged marriage meeting, set up by her family and the Suna Council. When their handlers left them alone, Gaara, after several silent minutes, asked what Hakuto's hobbies were. However, when Gaara started speaking about his passion for raising cacti, Hakuto was intrigued and it dispelled some of the rumours she'd heard about him from the Kazekage's days as "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall". Hakuto, not knowing of his former violent ways, declared Gaara to be "kind". Their conversation was cut short, however, when a group of Ishi terrorists broke in with an attempt to kill Gaara. Protected by the Kazekage's Shield of Sand, the kunoichi started getting pale, but managed not to panic. After seeing a person die for the first time in front of her eyes, Hakuto started to tear up, but Gaara only thought to himself that it was a sign of her good mental health. When Etoro Konjiki and Metoro Konjiki were talking with Gaara, Hakuto was trembling from fear, being afraid of not only the terrorists, but Gaara too. The twin brothers then deployed their cooperation technique, targeting Hakuto, but Gaara managed to protect her and, with Shijima's help, defeat the two and kill them. After the fight, Hakuto rushed to Gaara's aid, bandaged his injured arm and apologised for being a nuisance. When the Kazekage noted not to dirty her hands, she gave him a glare, asking him to listen to the medical-nin after a fight. Hakuto cooled down the burn, rinsed it and used her chakra to heal the injury. After the event, Hakuto met Gaara in a hotel corridor, where she smiled at him and had a brief conversation. Later that night, however, she was supposedly kidnapped but, in reality, she ran away. It was later revealed, Hakuto and her childhood sweetheart, Shigezane directed and acted with her elder sister, Shijima's help. Despite trying to runaway to the Land of Fire, she and Shijima are very reluctant to kill Gaara for her happiness while Shigezane was more than happy to try. When it becomes clear that Gaara was going to be victorious even with Shijima assisting her sister's lover, Hakuto pleaded for their lives at it appeared Gaara was going to kill them. She is surprised to see Gaara instead kill Metoro, who followed them to kill Gaara in revenge. Gaara later spares the pair and asks his future brother-in-law Shikamaru Nara to take them to Konoha, and help the lovers start a new life with the Nara Clan. With the political lie formed claiming that "Hakuto Hōki" was killed by Shigezane who was "killed" by Gaara in return. Hakuto then bids Shijima (who decides to stay with Gaara to repay him) goodbye and luck as the two sisters part ways and she prepares for her new life alongside Shigezane with the Nara clan.